Kenapa Aku Jomblo?
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Setiap malam, Alibaba selalu menulis surat berisi curhatannya setiap hari kepada orang tuanya di surga sana, lalu menyimpannya di laci mejanya. Well, semoga saja Aladdin tidak membukanya. For #TAKABURC [hasil kolaborasi Eqa Skylight dan Enamel Illyane]


_**Disclaimer**_

 _Magi ©_ _Shinobu Ohtaka_

 _Kenapa Aku Jomblo? © Enamel Illyane & Eqa Skylight_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Selera humor fisnisher dipertanyakan, demi apapun garing parah**_ _, modern!AU, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dear, Papa dan Mama Saluja di surga. (Bersyukurlah aku belum menggantikan kalian dengan Papi Sinbad atau Mami Ja'far karena mereka mengurusku dengan _sangat baik_.)

Bagaimana kabar kalian di sana? Kuharap kalian tidak baik dan tidak balik bertanya padaku, karena, kabarku yang sekarang buruk.

Mama, hati Alibaba tidak kuat lagi, Ma. Alibaba _tuh_ tidak bisa _diginiin_.

Papa, bukan hanya hati Alibaba yang lelah, Pa. Tapi begitu pula dengan fisik.

Kenapa, oh, kenapa? Apakah ketampanan yang berlebihan milikku ini adalah sebuah dosa besar sehingga aku pantas mendapat hukuman langit?

Tolong jelaskanlah padaku, wahai kalian para penghuni langit, _**mengapa Alibaba Saluja yang keren dan tampan ini masih melajang!?**_

Sindria, dd/mm/yyyy  
Tertanda,

Putra Saluja yang paling hensem.

P.S : Sekilas tadi, aku yakin salah seorang adik Ren Kouen mengikuti sampai rumah. Entah siapa dia tapi itu mengerikan.

.

.

"A-li-ba-ba-kun~!"

"WHOOA!" jerit Alibaba dengan tubuh yang meloncat setengah meter dari posisi semula. Diari nista segera diraih dan disembunyikan dibalik punggung. "K-k-kau, kah, Aladdin! J-j-jangan mengagetiku seperti itu, kalau jantungku copot bagimana, ahahahaha!" Alibaba tertawa luar biasa garing.

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya Alibaba-kun kupanggil dari bawah tidak menyahut juga, jadi aku datang saja ke atas." Aladdin mengambil tempat di kasur Alibaba. "Omong-omong tadi sepertinya Alibaba-kun sedang membuka buku, buku apa itu?"

"HAH—Oh itu, ya! Itu!" Yang terpojok buru-buru memutar otak mencari alasan, selagi tangan-tangannya lincah menyembunyikan buku di balik bantal kursi. "Itu, bagaimana, ya.. Ahaha, tidak penting, sih. Cuma, yah, kau tahu, lah, Aladdin, sesuatu seperti _itu_!"

"Itu?" Aladdin jelas tak mengerti. Kata "itu" bisa merujuk pada _**apa saja**_ di dunia ini. "Buku porno?"

"Yah, semacam itu—EH BUKAN ITU! Bukan buku porno, Aladdin!" pekik Alibaba panik. Diari bukan hal pertama yang hinggap di kepala Aladdin, itu bagus. Tapi kalau dikira buku porno dan dilaporkan, duh habislah ia dibantai Mami Ja'far.

Sayangnya, dengan reaksi yang sangat mencurigakan, Alibaba malah terjebak dalam situasi yang lebih buruk. Lihat saja senyum lebar milik Aladdin yang bisa berarti apa saja—yang dalam kondisi kali ini diartikan buruk. "Ayolah, Alibaba-kun~! Tidak perlu malu, kita biasa main ke _red district_ bersama, kalau hanya majalah tidak perlu disembunyikan, lah~!" rayu Aladdin dengan raut wajah menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya! Sumpah ini bukan buku porno!" Alibaba mendorong tubuh kecil Aladdin yang semakin mendekat. "Ini cuma hal tidak penting! Kau tidak perlu tahu, Aladdin!"

"Eeehh...!" keluh Aladdin. "Jadi itu surat cinta?"

"Begitulah—HAH, BUKAN! Bukan surat cinta! Lagipula kenapa surat cinta!?"

Aladdin berpikir sejenak. "Habisnya kalau aku tidak boleh tau, kalau bukan soal aib, itu pasti soal perempuan yang kau suka, 'kan! Tenang saja, Alibaba-kun! Kau bisa mempercayaiku! Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya, kok!"

"Tapi kau takkan mengelak kalau ditanyai Mami, 'kan? Sudahlah, ini juga bukan surat cinta. Ini sungguh tidak penting, Aladdin." _Ya, ya, ya! Menyerahlah!_

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Alibaba-kun. Seorang Aladdin tidak akan menyerah hanya karena narasumber tidak mau memberi informasi jelas. Tenang saja, akan kupastikan usahaku membongkar buku milikmu itu takkan bersuara dan mencurigakan!"

"ITU YANG KUKHAWATIRKAN!" Alibaba mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Omong-omong, ada apa kau ke sini?"

Aladdin kembali mengambil tempat duduknya di kasur Alibaba. "Lho? Tante Ja'far belum bilang? Ayah dan Bunda menitipkanku di sini karena mereka akan pergi ke luar kota lagi. Tiga hari lagi mereka pulang, kok!"

 _Eeehh...!? Serius Aladdin akan ada di sini saat kecurigaannya sedang memuncaaak!?_ "O-oh, begitu.."

"Padahal mereka baru pulang kemarin, dan seharian ini juga mereka istirahat. Kapan, ya, mereka punya waktu untukku?" Aladdin menghela napas. Wajahnya sendu membuat hati lajang Alibaba tersentuh.

"Belum lagi mereka lupa kalau sudah janji akan menemaniku belajar _ice skating_ , haahh..."

Alibaba menepuk bahu karibnya penuh empati. "Aladdin..." _Apa benar kisahmu setragis itu? Seingatku, kemarin kau sudah menyeret mereka ke taman bermain seharian._

Yang disebut namanya mengangkat kepala dengan wajah cerah. Senyum terkembang lebar dan kedua telapak tangan menengadah seolah menagih sesuatu. "Nah, karena kau sudah mendengar ceritaku yang tragis, bisa aku minta bukumu, Alibaba-kun?"

"PENJILAT KAU! DASAR PENJILAT!"

.

.

Dan entah bagaimana, Alibaba berhasil mengelak sampai jam makan malam tiba. Maminya datang dengan heroik menyelamatkan Alibaba yang nyaris kehabisan akal dan gila karena desakan Aladin.

 _Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus selesai makan lebih dulu dari Aladdin!_ , dengan tekad yang seperti itu, Alibaba menyelesaikan makan malamnya persis orang kesetanan.

"Alibaba! Makannya pelan-pelan!" tegur Mami Ja'far. "Kau ini kenapa, sih!?"

Alibaba menelan segelas airnya dalam sekali teguk. "Maaf, Mi. Ini masalah harga diri." jawabnya dengan wajah serius yang tidak main-main.

"Ada apa? Kau bertanding dengan Aladdin? Aladdin makannya biasa saja, kok," giliran Papi Sinbad yang bertanya seraya melirik Aladdin yang sedang mengunyah segumpal besar daging—oke. Porsinya memang _agak_ tidak normal. Tapi kecepatan mengunyahnya standar dan sama sekali tidak buru-buru.

"Aku bertanding dengan segenap dewa-dewi keberuntungan yang ada di dunia ini." Dan dengan kalimat tidak jelas itu, Alibaba meninggalkan ruang makan dan melesat menuju kamar.

.

.

Meninggalkan orang tua dan satu tamu yang kebingungan, Alibaba tak acuh dan memeluk diari kepunyaannya erat sambil menoleh kanan-kiri mencari celah persembunyian.

Sudah berkali-kali ia minta pengaman berupa detektor sidik jari atau retina ala-ala film laga futuristik barat—sayang Papi Sinbad bebal bilang tak perlu. Buanh-buang uang; kata orang yang kerjaannya beli kendi dan guci untuk di pajang di lemari. Lagipula, siapa yang _mau_ dan _sanggup_ lihat isi diari berbi bergembok hati dan bersampul foto diri? Saat Papinya bilang begitu, Alibaba otomatis curiga Papi tertjintanya sudah bongkar isi dan menyebarkan semua aibnya ke media sosial. Sayang ia tak punya bukti kuat untuk mengajukan kasus ke pengadilan atas tuduhan pelanggaran privasi dan pencemaran nama baik.

Dasar durhaka, kena pecut Mami Ja'far baru tahu rasa kau.

"Alibaba-kun? Sedang apa di situ?"

"HAH—Tidak ada! Tidak ada apa-apa! Aku hanya... Uh, yah, aku hanya ingin ke toilet! Haha! Tapi aku menunggumu selesai makan!" Serius, Alibaba sendiri yakin dirinya terdengar sangat mencurigakan. "Aneh, 'kan!? Hahaha! Yasudahlah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu! Dah, Aladdin!"

Dan bisa kita dengar nyanyian jangkrik bergema garing di kamar Alibaba. Aladdin yang jadi korban lawak hanya bisa mematung; ia sungguh gagal paham. Apa maksud Alibaba sampai sebegitunya tak ingin buku "itu" diketahui karibnya sendiri?

"Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggeledah, ya.."

.

.

Di kamar mandi, Alibaba tengah mengenggelamkan diri dalam pikiran dan suara hatinya sendiri, di bathtub yang kering. Segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi menghantui seisi kepalanya—astaga, tidak bisakah ia berhenti membayangkan wajah jahat Kassim sebagai pelakunya!? Ini masalahnya sendiri dan Kassim tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!

Sebenarnya, penyebab Alibaba menulis _jurnal hidup_ di buku norak itu Kassim, sih. Tapi toh salahnya sendiri yang ketagihan curhat.

"Aladdin pasti saat ini sedang menggeledah kamarku. Aku memang sudah membawa bukunya ke sini—tapi kalau dia menemukan jejak dan petunjuk bagaimana? Bocah itu, kalau sudah penasaran bisa mendadak pintar. Aaarrrgghh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini Morgiana malah tidak ada—sebentar. Kalau Morgiana membantuku, itu artinya dia akan tahu semua aib hidupku! Aaaa! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak boleh! Jangan goyah, Alibaba Saluja! Kau bisa mengatasi msalah ini sendirian! Tunjukkan kalau kau ini seorang pria!"

"Alibaba-kun? Tante Ja'far bilang, jangan lama-lama di kamar mandi!"

"S-S-S-SIAP!" _Sialaaaaan!_ Baru ditegur seperti itu saja sudah gemetar tak karuan. Kalau sudah begini, Bagaimana caranya menghadapi Aladdin secara langsung?

"Ingat, jangan goyah, pria tampan! Kalau kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan satu buku dengan pengaman, kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan wanita simpanan!" Dengan kalimat abstrak seperti itu, Alibaba mendadak merasa termotivasi dan semangat juangnya naik ke level tertinggi.

"Alibaba-kun?" ulang si biru kecil. Alibabapun memantapkan tekad dan hatinya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah super serius.

"Yo, Aladdin. Maaf menunggu lama."

Aladdin memandang Alibaba dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan—campuran antara jijik, geli, dan keheranan. "...Alibaba-kun, kamar mandimu bisa merubah wajah orang jadi mirip J*jo?"

.

.

Aladdin sekarang ada di kamar mandi. Kesempatan bagus untuk menyembunyikan buku diari.

Tapi, sejauh ini, ia tak melihat perubahan apapun pada tata letak kamarnya. Seolah tak pernah ada yang menggeledah dan mengacak-acak tempat ini. Hasil kerja Aladdin memang luar biasa.

Tapi sayangnya, lawannya adalah Alibaba. Orang paling waspada dan curigaan pada sekitarnya. Tentu saja melacak jejak penggeledahan adalah pekerjaan mudah baginya. "Pensilku bergeser 2,48 centimeter dari posisi sebelumnya. Halaman buku kosong yang terbuka di sini bukan halaman ke 48 melainkan halaman 49. Bantalku miring 12 derajat dari tempatnya. Gumpalan tisu di bawah meja masing-masing bergeser dua mili. Fufu, masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk membodohiku, Aladdin! HAHAHAHA!"

"Alibaba-kun, buku pink itu buku apa?"

"ALADDIN!" jeritnya nyaring dan refleks mundur dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di balik punggung. "K-kau mandinya cepat sekali, ya! Bagaimana mandimu? S-segar? Waah, kau harum sekali, ya!"

"Mm! Bunda membelikanku sabun ini kemarin!" jelas Aladdin. "Omong-omong, buku pink yang barusan kau angkat tinggi-tinggi itu buku apa? Rasanya saat menggeledah tadi tidak ada buku itu.."

 _Kau mengakuinya! Kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau menggeledah kamarku, Aladdin!_ "Hmm? Buku pink? Buku apa, ya? Aku mana punya buku norak seperti itu!"

"Itu, tuh. Yang kau sembunyikan di punggungmu itu."

"Haaah? Kau ini bicara apa, Aladdin? Tidak ada apapun di tanganku ini!"

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh!"

Kemudian hening menyapa mereka. Aladdin mulai memasang kuda-kuda menyerang, sementara Alibaba mempertahankan buku di tangan yang sudah berguncang—bukan lagi gemetar. Pandangan Aladdin begitu menyelidik dan seperti menelanjangi Alibaba. Sementara yang jadi uke dadakan hanya bisa melirik balik dengan takut-takut.

Alibaba berdo'a. Semoga kalaupun aibnya terbongkar malam ini, setidaknya jangan disebarkan. Biar Aladdin, dirinya, dan Tuhan saya yang tahu.

"Alibaba-kun..."

"Y-ya...?"

"Kau dan aku tahu ada sesuatu di balik tanganmu yang berguncang itu."

"Ha-hahaha! K-kau ini aneh, ya, Aladdin! Tanganku kosong dan tenang, kok!"

"Alibaba-kuunn..."

"Uhhh...!"

"..."

"..."

Keduanya saling menatap—mencoba bertahan dengan harga diri masing-masing. Pandangan Aladdin makin menajam dan memgintimidasi tiap detiknya. Sementara Alibaba terus menciut setiap menerima pandangan Aladdin.

Kontes ini berlangsung cukup lama terbukti dengam mata Alibaba yang perih karena tak kunjung berkedip. Alibaba merasa satu milidetik saja ia lengah, buku itu sudah tidak akan ada lagi di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja, Alibaba-kun? Dengan nyali kecil seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku! Aku hanya sebatas ingin melihatnya saja, kok! Kalau sudah selesai akan kukembalikan!"

"T-t-tapi aku yakin kalau kau akan membuat salinannya dulu!"

"Ayolah, lihat matamu yang sudah berair itu Alibaba-kun.. Kau ingin berkedip, 'kan? Berkedip saja, lah.."

"K-kau sendiri! Memangnya matamu tidak perih, apa!?"

Kemudian terjadilah pergulatan. Aladdin maju dan mencoba meraih buku yang mati-matian dipertahankan Alibaba. Bocah itu cukup cerdas, ia bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah andai Alibaba tidak gigih menggigit buku itu dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong Aladdin menjauh.

"Sialaaann! Kenapa kau ini ngotot sekali, siih!?"

"Alibaba-kun juga! Kalau kau... menyerahkan buku itu aku akan berhenti!"

"Ha! Tidak akan!"

"ALIBABA-KUN! LIHAT HAKURYUU-SAN DAN MOR-SAN TERBANG BERDUA NAIK UNICORN!"

"HAH!? DIMANA!?"

"Dapat!"

"Heh—AAAAAA! Sialan kau Aladdiiiinn!"

Dan dengan trik super murahan yang Aladdin pikir takkan berhasil, si bocah biru berhasil merebut buku pink yang mencurigakan itu.

Segera dan tanpa monolog vilainis, Aladdin segera membalik buku itu dan melihat apa judulnya.

 _My DailyDiary_

(Your photo here)

If lost return to : Alibaba Saluja, 08xxxxxxxxx

Let your dream shines, girls!

Sakit. Perih. Nyeri. Berdenyut. Tergores. Mata Aladdin tak karuan rasanya. Di kolom foto diri, ada potret Alibaba yang tengah merangkul garis putus-putus bertuliskan "your bf/gf" dan berhiaskan stiker "true love", "last forever", hingga "in love with u". Satu-satunya manusia dalam foto itu tersenyum sok keren, meski terlihat sungguh miris dan menyedihkan

"Aku tak tahu kisahmu setragis ini, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin mengusap air mata buayanya.

"Apa boleh buat, 'kan!? Aku tidak tahu itu purikura untuk pasangan! Mana aku sudah terlanjur membayar! Hanya itu foto diri yang kupunya!" jelas Alibaba meski itu malah membuatnya terdengar lebih menyedihkan. "Buka saja isinya! Buka! Sebarkan saja semua aibku ke seluruh sekolah! Foto dan bagikan saja di sosial mediamu itu!"

Aladdin melihat Alibaba yang sudah sesegukan di pojokan. Agak tidak tega juga, sih. Hidup Alibaba sudah menyedihkan bahkan tanpa Aladdin menyebarkan semua aibnya—apa bocah itu sebegitunya berhati iblis untuk menjatuhkan Alibaba lebih jauh lagi?

"Nih, Alibaba-kun."

Alibaba menatap karibnya itu dengan wajah menyedihkan. "Kau tidak membacanya?"

"Tidak. Kan ini digembok, aku tidak punya kuncinya."

 _Astaga, lupaaa!_ jerit Alibaba dalam hati. Benar juga! Buku itu, 'kan diberi pengaman gembok hati! Kalaupun Aladdin bisa mencuri dan membobolnya—pasti akan meninggalkan jejak. "Aladdin..."

"Tapi kalau ini adalah isi "Diari Berbi Bergembok Hati dan Bersampul Foto Diri" yang dimaksud Paman Sinbad, aku sudah punya softcopynya."

"Hah?"

"Paman Sinbad rajin update, lho! Sehari bisa dua sampai tiga kali!"

"HAH!?"

"Katanya mau didistribusikan ke toko buku juga."

"HAAAAHH!?"

"Dan sebelum kemari, tadi pagi Sphintus-kun dan Judal-niisan minta salinannya padaku. Karena menarik, ya, kuberi saja."

"O-oi, Aladdin.. Kau tidak serius, 'kan...? Diari busuk seperti ini mana ada yang mau baca—"

"Yang pre-order sudah ada delapan ratus orang, lho!"

Hancur sudah. Nama Alibaba Saluja kini hanya tinggal kenangan serta diarinya saja. Tenang saja, Alibaba. Kau akan dikenang oleh segenap pembaca diarimu itu.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

APA.

PLIS JANGAN TANYA KENAPA INI GARING DAN GAJELAS BANGET. PLIS JANGAN TANYA KENAPA NGGAK NYAMBUNG SAMA JUDULNYA. INI KALI PERTAMA SETELAH SEKITAR DUA TAHUN SAYA NGGAK NULIS HUMOR AAA MALU BANGET

 _Big thanks_ buat panitia **Kak Rin** dan **Kak Dhani**. Yang udah tabah ngadepin peserta kampret macam saya. Yang nge-pm jam dua pagi buat minta perpanjangan deadline—saya serius ngetik pm itu sambil nangis. Hidup saya memang terlalu penuh plot twist. Duh.

Untuk **Eqa Skylight,** maaf bagian kamu kalimatnya saya ubah. Maaf juga saya udah bikin kamu harap-harap cemas. Dan yang terpenting, maaf banget kalau ini nggak sesuai ekspektasi kamu. Saya serius bukan penulis humor jadi gatau ini harus saya apain. Intinya, maaf karena saya harus jadi finisher ide cemerlangmu itu. Serius. Maaf.

 _Masih menangisi plot twist hidup,_

 _Enamel Illyane_


End file.
